High Flyer
by Revelations
Summary: A stupid, HP FF, Mary Sue all the way, was written as a bet to prove I could write the most hatable mary sue..


"Ron did you see that girl on the roof today during the Quidditch match?"

Harry asked over dinner

"No." Ron said abruptly

"It's impossible all students are to attended the matches." Hermione added "Anyway how could she be up there we're not allowed to fly unless it's in class you must of imagined it." 

"Your right, but I don't think I imaged it she was there I'm sure of it." 

"How could she you don't even know who she is? I hear Professor Dumbelldoor say that everyone was there." 

"She was there, I'm sure of it." Harry said to himself

Harry couldn't shake the girl from his mind it even plagued him in his sleep. The next morning Harry looked like he'd been hit by a broom.

"Heavy night?" Ron asked 

"Nightmare."

"What about?" Hermione asked eagerly 

"Nothing just that girl from the roof I was walking thought the grounds with Hedwig and he few up and landed on her arm she looked down at me and she had bright green eyes and pointed ears it was so strange then she walks of the roof onto a broom and flies down on and gives Hedwig back to me, what's weird was she was our age, 15." 

"Weird man, really weird." Ron replied  "Your really hocked on this chick." 

Xmas came and the student's left, Harry stayed as he always did but Ron and Hermione gone things were boring he tried to look for the girl on the roof but nothing. As the Xmas holidays were coming to a close Harry was yet to learn more about the roof girl so went to find Hagrid she if he could give him any answers. Harry went out to Hagrid's house and knocked on the door 

"Why hello Harry what can I do you for?" 

"Hi Hagrid just popped by to day hello."

"Then come in." Harry walked in and took a seat and Hagrid did the same "So how have you been Harry?"

"Good a bit lonely and board but good none the less."

"Your doing well this Quidditch season."

"Thank you Hagrid but a week back I spotted a girl on the roof of the tower."

"You spotted the young Miss Shadowseeker." Hagrid said 

"Who?"

"Young Miss Shadowseeker she's new to Hogwarts." 

"What was she doing up there."

"She lives in the tower."  Hagrid said "I shouldn't of told you that."

"Why dose she live all the way up there way from every body."

"For that reason Harry she's not a fan of people Harry so I'd stay clear. She's not like you and me."

"How so Hagrid?"

"She's got elf in her. And I shouldn't have told you that." 

"How come she's come now to Hogwarts?"

"She's been to a few schools Elvin, Dark arts, Natmag and now Hogwarts."

"Why dose she move so much?" Harry asked 

"Well she graduated early from Elvin and Natmag, she got expelled from Dark arts."

"Expelled?"

"Some people say that the headmaster made her leave cause she had enough power to kill him."

"Hagrid how could she have graduated from Elvin and Natmag when she's my age?"

"Well Natmag is like primary school for elves. How'd you know she's your age Harry."

"I had a dream with her in it."  Harry then told Hagrid about the dream 

"Oh well, I would be surprised if she pop's up more often then around the grounds." Hagrid said

"Why?"

"Don't know elves are funny people. But everything they do has a reason behind it."  Harry looked at his watch 

"Oh Jez the train's will be coming soon, I'd better be going."

"Yes you' d better."  Hagrid showed Harry to the door

"Hagrid what house is she in."

"None. The sorting hat couldn't place her being an elf and all and the fact she has a habit of rule breaking and the hat didn't want to burden any house with her. I shouldn't of told you that either."  

"Well bye Hagrid nice talking to you." 

"Harry be careful around her stay clear, unless she talks to you first. Elves don't like being annoyed."

"Bye Hagrid."  

The night Harry couldn't wait to tell Ron and Hermione about what Hagrid had slipped out. As soon as both were in the Gryiffindor common room Harry spilled.

"She's an elf!! Aren't elves meant to be small and mean." said Ron

"No, not all elves are small, the Grey and Wood elves were quite tall." 

"How'd you know that?" Ron asked 

"Well you know Tolkine, the man that wrote Lord of the Rings."

"Every one knows about him."

"Well what happened in the story is true to a point. But the story isn't important, what is. Is that fact that his father was Eldron and Tolkin was one of the last There a few of the enchant elves still around the world and that he wrote Lord of the rings so that the history of Middle earth wouldn't die out, there are still some of the enchant elves around the world, not many but there out there." 

"Wow." Harry gaped

"Cool and Harry I was talking about your dream at home and some of the older students have seen her about. Fred said that she been here for 3 months and that she's so far advanced, she's had to wait for us to catch up. And George say's that while where in class she's out over the Quidditch fields flying around on her own broom. Apparently she really good even better then you Harry. But she wont join any Quidditch teams." 

"Cool. We've got to met her." Harry said

"Well how can we she's only around the grounds when were in classes or in bed." Ron said  

"What do you mean, she gets to stay up later?" Harry said 

"Elves don't like it when people are around so of course she'd be up. Any way is any Professor going to tell her to go back to sleep if she's as good with magic as you as Ron says." 

"She's got a point Harry, how can we met he if she's not around?"    

"Well Hagrid said that she'd probably be around more often." Ron and Hermione looked as stunned as Harry did when Hagrid had said the same thing to him. Then George and Fred came crashing down the stairs ready to go to Quidditch practise. 

"Hey Potter, Ron here told us about ya dream. That girl is trouble she's to good at what she dose. If you ask me she's a menace." George said

"Your just jealous cause that girls better on a broom then you and better at classes." Fred teased 

"Classes? How do you know about how good she is at classes?" Hermione asked 

"On 'er first day she sat in on Gryiffindor's potion and dark arts classes cos she's so advanced an all." George said 

"She was showing off more like it. She sat there feet on the desk looking around the room while we're all scribbling down every word and then Snape makes a mistake and she calls out an corrects him." 

"Snape would of killed her!" Harry gasped 

"No he SMILED and congratulated her on finding the mistake and awarded 40 points to her house." Fred said

"But cause she isn't in a house, she said to give 10 points to each house and then Snape gave us a lecture about how if we all paid attention we'd picked up the mistake and how we all so lucky to have her here." George spat 

"Now I have got to met this girl if she can make Snape smile then wow!" Harry said

"Well, come on we got to get going Potter." Harry followed the twins down to the field. When they got there Madam Houch was sitting on her broom in the middle of the field. Shouting directions to the person on the broom. 

"Ok that's enough come back down, Gryiffindor needs the field!" Madam Houch yelled as the rest of the team came out onto the field. The figure nodded and stood on the broom and then did a flip off the end they must have been over 150 feet of the ground that was coming up fast under the riders feet. Then they yelled "THERE" the rider pointed below them  the broom came racing down after the rider and stopped the rider put the arms out to slow down and landed on the broom standing up. The rider came down and jumped of the broom. 

"I wish you wouldn't do that." Madam Houch said putting her hand on the riders shoulder.

"Well if it isn't Miss Show-off." George said quite enough not for Madam Houch not to hear but Fred elbowed him in the ribs. "Ouch!" George wailed, Madam Houch and the rider walked past Harry and the twins, the rider looked at Harry. It was Andgale! 

"Told you she was good." Fred said to Harry as they mounted their brooms. After that Harry couldn't get Andgale out of his head. He had to talk to her he had to meet her. Ron and Hermione both said he's obsession was getting annoying and unhealthy. But he didn't care, he and Andgale had some sort of connection he didn't know how to explain it any other way. 

It wasn't until one morning at breakfast Ron and Hermione had final gotten him to shut up about the instant on the broom when Professor McGonagle came up to them  "Harry could I talk to you out side for a minute?" Harry nodded and went with McGonagle, she shut the door behind them "Harry I would like you to met Miss Andgale Shadowseeker." The Professor pointed to the stairs where Andgale was sitting on the banisters the Professor ushered her over Andgale complied "She will be having classes with Gryiffindor I want you to take her around with you, Would you be able to do that, I think you and Andgale will get on quite well both of you are naturals on brooms. Now I'm off back to breakfast I'll leave you too to get to know one another." The Professor turned and left them.

"She seems happy about you being in Gryiffindor's classes."

"Yeah, I asked to be in Gryiffindor's classes I mean it was that or Sylitherin and Snape's really rubs me the wrong way. He likes me and it really freaks me out. But I still do flying lessons with them, I get to do 2 broom classes as I don't have to do herboligy"  Harry noticed that see had accent. 

"So where are you from?" Harry asked 

"Well I've just come her from Australia if your asking about the accent?" Andgale ran her figures through her hair, when Harry saw the ears 

"SO it's true you're an elf."

"Yeah and you got a scare." Andgale joked, "SO do you want to go in to get breakfast or what?" 

"Yeah." Harry said taking Andgale back to the Gryiffindor table. As they walked in the whole hall turned to look as they took a seat. After awhile the hall was filled with chatter again.  But Harry, Andgale, Rom and Hermione kept quiet Ron and Hermione kept staring down at their plate avoiding eye contact. 

"So you two must be Ron Wesley and Hermione Granger right?" Andgale asked 

"Yeah." They said together

"I'm not going to bite you." Andgale said lightly but caused Ron and Hermione to look up rather fast    

"Sorry it's just that.." Ron started 

"We've heard things about you and well…"

"Now you've met me you don't know what to think or say." Andgale said taking a sip of her drink. "Eww." Andgale said putting down her cup "I hate orange juice." Andgale then waved her hand over the cup muttered something and then took another drink. "Ahh that's better I much prefer apple." 

"What did u just do?" Ron asked 

"I turned the orange juice into apple juice." Andgale said casual 

"How'd you do that with out a wand?" Ron asked 

"And quietly and incoherently." 

"One I do have a wand."  Andgale pulled up the sleeve of her rob her wand strapped to her arm and one a gadget. Andgale flicked her wrist slightly and the wand shot out to about halfway up her hand. "I find wands a bit clumsy so I made this thing so I could just wave my hand."

"Brilliant!" Ron gasped 

"Well I found that it works from me."

"What if you need the wand in your hand?" Hermione asked a bit rudely

"Well I can make it come out depending on how far and fast I move my wrist Andgale said then demonstrated. She moved her hand faster and all the way and the wand shot out the whole way. "See." Andgale said. Harry watched the whole time keeping very quiet, He looked and Andgale and smile. He could tell they would get on very well.  The conversation continued through breakfast when Harry got eh feeling that they were being watched Harry looked up slightly and spotted Draco staring at Andgale.


End file.
